


Future's Past

by Sailor_Sora



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sora/pseuds/Sailor_Sora
Summary: Most would think the news of a siblings marriage would be a joyous event. However one young man living in Tokyo would kindly disagree. With the news of a wedding happening will the big day bring Yu Narukami and his siblings closer or will it prove to be the breaking point?Protagonists Siblings Au
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. I'd rather not think about a wedding

Yu closed the door to the small Tokyo apartment that he shared with his partner and boyfriend Yosuke. A sigh left his lips as his back hit the cold door that closed off the rest of the world from his small personal heaven. Unconsciously the young man unlocked his smart phone once again only to be met with the same message. 

His brows furrowed a little upon seeing the strange message. He normally never got texts from his older brother. They barely kept in contact after he graduated from high school. A wave of confusion crashed into him as he tried to process what was going on. 

“Is something wrong Partner?” A concerned voice drew the young man out of the endless pit that was his thoughts. Silver eyes met worried chocolate one, A set that could only belong to one person. A soft smile spread across Yu’s face upon making a connection. It was a nervous habit of his to mask his true emotions. “Yeah I am fine Yosuke. Why would anything be wrong?” 

A look of disbelief spread across Yosuke’s face. His arms crossed a little before he decided to speak up. “Yu I’ve known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. I like to think I am fluent in Yu Narukami...” A soft chuckle left Yu’s lips causing Yosuke to pause. “Geez you laugh at the strangest things Partner.” 

“I thought it was cute.” Yu stated as he watched a light pink blush dust over his boyfriend’s cheeks. Leaning in the silver haired boy planted a kiss upon the brunette’s forehead. “Thanks Yosuke. I needed that.” 

“Yeah no problem.” The brunette said, trying to calm his composure. 

Taking a deep breath Yu readied himself to speak once again. His voice was a little cold and the void of any emotion. “My older brother. He messaged me.” The young man paused once again trying to get a grasp on how he felt. There was this ever growing feeling of dread growing from within his being. “He’s finally picked out a date for his wedding.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Asked a slightly confused Yosuke. “Also isn’t your brother already married? Why would he need to pick out a date for his wedding if he is already married?” It was so hard for the young man to keep track of his boyfriend’s many siblings. The word brother really didn’t help much when it came to figuring out who Yu was talking about. 

“That’s my eldest brother Yosuke. I am talking about another one of my older brothers.” Yu chuckled a little. “I don’t blame you for getting them confused. I don’t tend to talk about my older brother Minato a lot. We didn’t get along as children.” 

There was a hint of nervousness in Yu’s voice as he spoke. It was clear that he was not just worried about his older brother’s marriage, but something else was also getting to him. Yosuke took hold of his partner’s hand, doing his best to ground Yu in reality. “Just take your time partner. I understand if this is a hard topic for you to talk about. Tell me when you are ready.” 

“I want to bring you with me.” Yu looked Yosuke in the eyes as his answer was rather out of the blue. “To the wedding that is….” The young man’s voice faltered a little as each syllable left his lips. “I am just nervous about having you meet my family. I know you’ve met Dojima, Nanako, and Akira but they only make up a small part of my whole family. I really want you to meet my other siblings, even my brother Minato, since I have a feeling you’ll get along better with him than I ever did, but….” he stops talking for a moment. A pained looked spread across the young man’s normally cool and calm expressionless face. “My parents would also be there. I am not sure if I am ready for you to meet them. They aren’t really the best of people.” 

“Did something happen between you and them Yu? Again you don’t have to tell me unless you are comfortable doing so.” The silver haired young man smiled a little. Sometimes he forgets how nice it is to hear Yosuke call him by his first name. 

“I guess you could say that, but I’d rather not go into detail about it right now.” Silver eyes look up a little as he tries to collect his thoughts. Upon making eye contact with his boyfriend once more Yu clears his throat. “Let’s just say that my family is fractured a little due to my parents very outdated ways of thinking.” 

“You don’t think they’ll…” Yosuke held onto both of his boyfriends hands as Yu cut him off. Knuckles went white as the silver haired young man started to speak. “They already have disowned one of my older brothers and sister because they don’t line up with their way of thinking. I just don’t want to deal with that. If that make sense?” 

Yosuke could tell that their conversation was upsetting Yu a little. Carefully he wraps his arms around the taller man’s shoulders bringing him into a hug. “Yes it makes perfect sense. We can talk about this later….so why don’t we spend the rest of the evening relaxing? I can cook for you if you’d like?” Yosuke’s lips meet one of Yu’s pale cheeks. “How does that sound?” 

A small bout of laughter emanates from the silver haired man’s being. “I am so glad that I am here with you at this moment. I have the world's best partner right here in my arms.” He swiftly hugs Yosuke back, burying his face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. A warm blush spread across Yosuke’s face as Yu began to talk again. “Also I want to cook together. It’s more fun that way.” 

“Yeah sure thing partner.” The brunette respondes finding it difficult to say no to his partner. Especially since he was a sucker for these cheesy kinds of couple’s activities.“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor shows up at Yu and Yosuke's small Tokyo apartment. Will the boys be able to handle their guest or will things get a little chaotic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira is genderfluid so that's why I am using they and them for the characters pronouns. That's just how I see them.

After dinner Yosuke volunteered to do the dishes. Seeing that there was no use in arguing with the stubborn burnette, Yu walked out of their kitchen and into the main living area of the small Tokyo apartment. Hoping to catch up on some reading he made his way over to the bookshelf before hearing a faint knock bounce off the front door of the living space. 

“I’ve got it Yosuke.” The silver haired young man stated, raising his volume just a little in order to be heard. Reaching out to the doorknob his pale fingers begin to feel clammy. Why was he so panicked? Guess he was due to the wedding. There was no telling who was going to be behind that door. Going into a semi panic mode the young man assumed the worst had happened. His older brother must have tracked him down to get his answer. Swallowing the build up of saliva in his mouth, he began to open the door. 

Slowly as the metal gateway to the public opened Yu was met with a familiar frizzy head of hair. A look of surprise spread across his face once making eye contact with the other person. “Akira?” His tone was rather confused as his silver eyebrows raised to match his tone.

“Oh thank god you’re home Yu.” Akira reached over and hugged their older brother. “I needed to get out of the apartment. Ren was driving me crazy.” 

The siblings’ hug tightened a little as Akira rested their head on Yu’s shoulder. Messing with the frizzy black hair Yu chuclked. It had been a while since his younger sibling Akira had shown up to his apartment. The last time the pair actually sat down to talk was a few days before the younger sibling's last teenage meltdown. Akira had always been the dramatic one out of Yu’s younger twin siblings. Always finding something to freit over. The young man couldn’t help but find it humorous that his baby sibling was always so animated. 

“Is it really that bad?” Yu’s face was as stoic as ever but he was secretly trying to hold back a laugh. “It's not like he brought a girl over?” 

An angry looking pout spread across the younger Narukami sibling’s face. Pulling back their arms were crossed as stormy eyes met gray ones. “He did. It started getting too quiet for comfort before I heard Ren make some interesting noises. I didn’t want to be there while my twin gave into more sinful activities.” 

Doing his best not to laugh at Akira’s phrasing, Yu took a couple deep breaths. While doing so he absentmindedly spoke without really thinking about what he was saying. The young man was too preoccupied with coming up with a snappy comeback. “What if I was going to do something like that this evening Akira?” 

“There is no way. You’re way too sappy and awkward when you are with Yosuke.” The frizzy haired thief quickly doubted their older brother. From the years they spend growing up Akira knew well that Yu was always too polite to ask someone something like that. 

“Hey now!” A soft blush dusted over the young man’s face slightly embarrassed by what he was hearing. So what if he preferred to do more wholesome and domestic things with his boyfriend that didn’t give Akira any right to call him out. He was just going at his own pace after all. It’s not like he should be ashamed of that. 

“Is everything alright partner?” The brunette poked his head out from the kitchen and was met with the very rare sight of Yu Narukami blushing. A soft chuckle began to leave his being before erupting into a full blown laugh which caught the attention of the Narukami siblings. “I am not sure what Akira said but if it got a reaction like that out of you it must have been something good.” 

“Oh yeah it is definitely good Yosuke.” Akira’s sour mood began to brighten as a mischievous smile spread across his face. Stormy eyes went between gray and brown ones as he cleared his throat. Closing the distance between themself and their older brother’s boyfriend, Akira shot one final glance at Yu. The look shook the young man back to his senses for a moment before his already pale skin turned into an even lighter shade of white. 

“Akira you wouldn’t dare.” Gray eyes got bigger as his throat began to close up. His heartbeat was ringing inside his ear drum. Yu knew his younger sibling well enough by now to know what that smile meant. It was the same one they use to give Yu before blaming him for whatever wrong doings they’d do alongside their twin brother Ren. 

“Oh me I would never dear brother?” Akira giggled innocently. A tell tale sign that the ex phantom thief was playing on having a little fun at the expense of their older brother’s sanity and heart. 

Yosuke raised an eyebrow trying to decipher what was going on. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed he tried to look for any clues. Anything that could tell him about why his boyfriend was clearly anxious, and if it had anything to do with what they discussed while he was out of the room.

“Yu wants to sleep with you. You know, like the get really intimate sleep with you.” Akira giggled once more waiting to see what chaos they had caused. This was definitely much more fun than sitting at home and listening to his twin and his girlfriend get it on. At least this way if things did escalate in that direction, which they won’t, the young adult would get to have some fun beforehand.

Yosuke’s normal deminor soon quickly changed to a flustered one. A bright red color soon washed over his cheeks while he blinked. He was way too flustered to think correctly. Had Yosuke heard Akira right? Did Yu really want to do something like that this evening? 

“Well umm I think my phone is ringing and I left it in the bedroom. Sorry I have to take it. It’s probably important. So sorry about this.” Quickly the young man rushed off into the safety of the bedroom that both he and Yu shared.

Akira chuckled, feeling pretty prideful about their actions. “Guess you haven’t talked about that kind of stuff before huh?” Another giggle emanated from the frizzy haired young adult. “Oh big bro are you still….” Akira was cut off by Yu placing a hand over their mouth. Their older brother’s face was back to being as red as a tomato. 

“That’s hardly an appropriate question to ask Akira.” He sighs looking down at his feet feeling utterly humiliated by his mischievous young sibling. Why did the frizzy haired terror always find the best times to embarass Yu. Clearing this throat the silver haired young man looked back into the eyes of a very happy Akira. “What do you want?”

“What me? Wanting something from my beloved big brother? How could I ever when he has been nothing but nice to me?” Akira chuckled once more before patting Yu on the head. “I am sorry Yu. I just wanted to play around is all.” 

Gray eyes look up finally as the frizzy haired trickster. “It’s fine. I should have guessed you were going to do something like this.” 

“I am sorry.” Akira brushed their upper arm. “Hey Yu. I have a question and this stays between us okay.” 

“Is something wrong Akira? You’re not hurt now are you?” Concern could clearly be heard from his voice as he reached over to take hold of the thief’s shoulders. The stormy eyes avoided looking at the gray ones. A wave of guilt crashed into the younger of the two siblings’ body.

“I need some help with something. How did you know you were in love with Yosuke?” A look of strong determination was present on Akira’s face. 

“Woah hey calm down. Just take a deep breath Akira. What’s this all about? Did you try to ask someone out?” Carefully leading Akira to the sofa he placed a hand on their shoulder. A deep breath was taken by the pair as they both tried to calm down. 

“I shouldn’t bombarde you with questions.” Moving his hand he messed with Akira’s dark curly locks once more. “To answer your question, I knew I liked Yosuke from the moment I met him. Something about his smile really made me fall for him. Not to mention he has a great personality and is rather attractive. Something about him just drew me in.” 

Unbenoused to the pair of siblings there was once again a listener to their conversation. However this time they were actually listening instead of blocking out the sibling banter. A small smile spread across his face as he continued to listen. 

“Thank you. I think you might have just solved my problem.” Akira smiled up at their big brother for the first time this evening. Yu also smiled. “I am glad I could have helped. Are you spending the evening here?”

“Oh umm would that be okay? I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.” A light hearted laugh burst from Yu as he got up. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t okay with me. I really do enjoy having you over Akira.” Stretching a little the silver haired man could help but find Akira’s comment still humours. “Here I’ll get you a blanket….” 

“I know where they are. I’ve got it from here Yu.” Joining their brother they swiftly give him one more hug. Wrapping their arms around his torso. “Thanks and please tell Yosuke that I am sorry if I embarrassed him.” 

“I will Akira.” Once again a bright smile fixed itself to the older of the two Narukami siblings faces. Breaking off the hug Yu ruffled Akira’s unruly curly locks once more before going over to the hallway. “Sleep well buddy.” 

“I forgot that you can be a pretty sweet big brother sometimes Yu.” Upon hearing that statement the silver haired young man jumped a little before his eyes landed upon his rather amused boyfriend. 

“Oh Yosuke, it's you.” Yu let out a sigh of relief while placing a hand over the center of his chest. His heart was pounding from the built up adrenaline. “How much of that did you hear?” 

“Most of it partner.” The brunette young man showed off a pretty cheeky smile. Closing this distance between them as he reached out for Yu’s hand. 

“What you said about me to Akira was rather sweet. I recall you saying something similar to me when you asked me out back in high school, but it's still weird to hear you speak so highly of me…” Yosuke was immediately cut off by Yu kissing him. It was a soft tender kiss that lasted for what felt like ages but in reality was only a minute or so. 

“Sorry. I’ve been waiting to do that since you ran off earlier.” A soft chuckle rang out from the rather composed young man. His slender fingers still cupping Yosuke’s freckled face. 

“You are something else Yu.” The brunette joined in his boyfriend’s chuckling. It was almost like he had brightened up the room filling it with all sorts of warm tones. 

“Come on partner lets get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all its Sailor_Sora once again. I've been kind of picky with this chapter and wanted to make sure it's up to my standards but here it is. Once again I see Akira as genderfluid so that's why I am using they them pronouns for the character. I wanted to make that clear.


	3. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a visit from an unexpected person while they are at university.

The early morning sun was just reaching its peak over the city. The city was slowly getting ready for the change of season as the air was warming up. The change in season signified that the semester was going to be coming to an end soon. However a certain silver haired young man was thinking about that. No, the semester was the least of his worries now. 

Slight anxiety began to grow from within the young man as he went to check his watch once more. His last class of the day got out over an hour ago, but it was sort of tradition for him and his boyfriend to wait on each other so they could take the train back home. Taking a deep breath he looked away from his watch. There was only another twenty or so minutes left of Yosuke’s last class so it wouldn’t be long before they could be reunited. 

Trying to make the best use of his time Yu grabbed one of his books for class and decided to get some reading done. It was a good way to kill time after all and maybe it could help calm him down a little. He scanned over the text trying to make room for it within his already busy mind. Having somewhat distracted himself he failed to notice the person walking up to him. 

The other person coughed a little trying to get the young man’s attention. Looking away from the book his silver eyes were met with blue ones. The same blue eyes he’s been dreading to look into. A forced smile made its way onto Yu’s face as he started to speak up. 

“Oh umm hey Minato. Long time no see.” His voice cracked a little as slight panic washed over his body. Yu really hadn’t expected to see his older brother, especially here at his university. This definitely had to be about his wedding. What else could it have been about. Rubbing the back of his neck he gave the shorter man an awkward smile. 

“You look like a fool.” Minato said, relaxing a little next to his younger brother. After all these years things haven’t changed. Minato was still the older brother that Yu was slightly terrified of. Ever since childhood the pair just never really got along. It always felt like Minato would go out of his way to pick on his younger brother. No matter what Minato always knew how to make Yu uncomfortable. 

“I am sorry about that.” He rubs the back of his neck once more trying to stop his forced smile. “Was there something you wanted to talk about Minato?”

Looking over at the silver haired young man Minato just stared him down. Was he expecting him to know the reason for the unexpected visit. As the silence went on Yu’s heart beat began to increase rapidly as his anxiety started to get out of hand. 

Walking out from one of the closest buildings, Yosuke was able to spot Yu at their normal meeting spot. Although something was off about him and it didn’t help that it appeared that he was talking with someone. Maybe it was some kid from his class since Yosuke didn’t recognise him. Getting closer he noticed a few tell tale signs that the encounter was stressing Yu out. Deciding to make his presence known he cleared his throat. “Hey Yu who are you talking to?”

Breaking off the rather uncomfortable eye contact Yu let out a slight sigh of relief. “Oh umm this? This is my older brother. The one who is getting married…”  
The young man was quickly cut off by Minato’s cough. This time sounding rather forced. “I don’t have time for small talk Yu. I need to be back to the lab in twenty minutes and I’d like your answer before then.” 

“Answer to what?” Yosuke tilted his head a little as a confused expression washed over his face. Naturally he folded his arms across his chest. He didn’t appreciate the way the blue haired man was talking to either of them and if he wasn’t already slightly on edge about the signals he was getting from Yu he would have said something to put the other male in his place. 

“About attending the wedding.” Yu gave Yosuke direct eye contact before swiftly turning his attention back to Minato. The presence of the young man was still gnawing at him. “Is everyone going to be there?”

“You are the only one of our siblings who hasn’t responded, so yes everyone is going to be there.” Minato was rather blunt about his wording. He really didn’t have time to be dealing with his younger brother’s anxiety. It wasn’t like he didn’t care, it was just that he needed an answer now. 

“Mind if we talk about this alone Minato.” Yu gestured in between himself and Yosuke. A sigh left Minato’s lips before nodding in agreement. Holding up four fingers the shorter young man pointed to his wrist watch communicating how much time his younger brother had before walking away to give the pair a moment. 

"Is everything alright?" Yosuke placed a hand on Yu's shoulder pulling him in a little. It was a comforting gesture. One that didn't go unappreciated. 

"Its nothing bad, it's just about his wedding. I hadn't really worked up the courage to ask if you wanted to join me. You'd be meeting my whole family. I wouldn't want to put the pressure on you." There was slight anxiety in Yu's voice as he talked. The thought of bringing Yosuke to meet his family did scare him a little. He didn't want his parents to cause something after all. 

"Sure I'd love to go. I want to at least meet your family once." A soft smile spread across Yu's soft lips before giving Yosuke a quick peck on the cheek. 

The couple shared a heartfelt moment, but it was cut short by Minato. Looking down at his wrist watch the melancholy man sighed. "So what's your answer Yu?" 

Pulling his attention away from Yosuke, Yu prepared himself to speak. He was trying not to show any weakness. Clearing his throat, silver eyes met blue ones. "We'll be there if that's alright with you." 

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't okay." Minato scoffs a little before rolling his eyes. "That's probably the stupidest question you have ever asked me Yu, and you have asked a lot of stupid questions over the years." 

Staring at his older brother Yu just smiles. His words were failing him at this moment in time. Minato got closer to the pair reaching up to ruffle Yu's perfectly kept bowl cut, leaving his neat silver hair slightly puffy at the front. "I'll see you two there. I'll make sure to introduce myself a little better to my younger brother's boyfriend when we have the time. I need to head back to the morgue." 

Forcing his smile more Yu politely waved goodbye to his brother. It was a short exchange between the brothers. Once Minato was out of sigh Yu let out a breath that he was holding in. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Yosuke gave Yu a look of concern. Reaching over to take his hand within his own Yu gave the brunette a weak smile. 

"I am just a little anxious that's all. I'll tell you more about it later. This isn't really an appropriate setting to be having a conversation about my relationship with him." Yu gave a weak shrug. It was clear that the young man was still a little nervous. 

"Works for me, partner." Yosuke flashed Yu a warm smile. Yu chuckled softly, breaking the semi tense atmosphere a little. The single soft chuckle turned into a melody of laughter between the pair. 

"You're such a dork Yosuke." Yu smiled while gripping Yosuke's hand tighter. Their hands fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Tugging a little at the brunette's hand Yu began to lead him off the campus' grounds. "We will miss the train if we keep at this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the hold up on this chapter. It's been a rough couple months but I hope to pick this fic back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can guess this fic is based around all of the Persona protagonists being siblings., with the exception of Maya. I didn't really know where to place her and she might just become a cousin at some point. This fic will primarily focus on Yu and Yosuke's romatic relationship and of Yu's family gets in the way of it.


End file.
